


The Test Of Courage

by robberys



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robberys/pseuds/robberys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone goes in pairs! We put all your names in the hat. All you have to do, is pick one and that's  who you'll be stuck with for the rest of the night. No give backs, no exchanges, no refunds.”   </p><p> </p><p>Hiccunzel with a dash of Jarida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 The last time Hiccup had seen Rapunzel, they were snotty and four feet tall. He'd waved goodbye to a watery version of her underneath the red arch in the airport. They used to be neighbours. Both had spent 7 years of their young lives playing together and learning together. They weren't overly fond of the company, most of the time they were forced together.

 

Hiccup didn't know he would grow so attached to her and neither did she. So it came as a surprise to both of them when they'd broken out in streams of tears and snot inside the airport as they waved goodbye at each other for the last time. They promised to keep in touch with letters, but then again he was only seven, and she had just turned ten.

 

After over a decade has passed, she's returned. Her hair had grown into a long, blonde wave that curled around her hips. She'd lost all her baby fat from middle school. Her cheeks were pink and healthy but her nose was still the same soft button from childhood. Hiccup had learned that Rapunzel had been invited to the beach party from a friend, and he'd nearly dropped his phone at his breakfast when he saw the text. It's been so long, of course he'd never forgotten about their childhood days playing together. But she'd always been in his childhood, he didn't imagine he would ever see her again.

 

Anxiety had stiffened his fingers when he waved 'hello' at her direction. She replied with a wide grin. A red haired teen tagged behind her, her wild curls spilling in every direction. She looked nervous.

 

“Who's that? She looks nervous.” Jack had appeared from behind and gestured towards the red-head. It was night time and they were gathered in the beach in front of a bonfire. Astrid had managed to gather a handful of university students with her, Hiccup and Rapunzel included. Some of them were preparing for the Test of Courage that was coming in midnight. The rest were sitting around the bonfire, roasting marshmallows and introducing themselves with each other. The music that sang on her old stereo was nothing but a low hum underneath the pounding of the waves and the chatter of conversation.

 

Rapunzel sat beside Hiccup, and he adjusted his seat in the sand to accommodate her. To his suprise, she reached out and collected him in a tight embrace that left Hiccup gasping for breath.

 

“I missed you!” She smiled, releasing him. “It's been so long, how've you been?”

 

“--Great!” He choked, after regaining his breath, “I mean—we've been good, Dad and I. Business is booming, you know, nothing much has changed but it's good. We're good.”

 

Rapunzel nodded. “That's good. You've grown taller! I remember I used to be taller than you by a couple of inches.”

 

She also used to be a couple of pounds larger, but he decided not to mention that. His lips pursed into a thin smile. “I major in Engineering now.” Hiccup said.

 

“Wow. I study Art. You know, I've got a group of friends back at home who major in Engineering too. Maybe I could introduce you to them?”

 

“Ah no that'd be... that'd be great...” He remembered that Rapunzel wasn't the type to have a lot of friends back then. In fact, she wasn't the type to interact with a lot of people at all. She'd always had a cautionary air about her, like a stray street cat. Her fur all spiked and prickly once a stranger gets too close. Hiccup guessed Rapunzel had changed. He supposed this was a good change. It left him with a hollow, empty feeling somehow.

“Oh, I almost forgot, this is Merida, my friend. Merida, this is Hiccup, we've been friends since childhood.” Rapunzel turned towards the girl behind her—Merida who had helped herself to a few mouthful of fresh marshmallows. Her nervousness from before was utterly dimnished, along with two packs of marshmallows.

 

“Osh Hi!” She grinned, before swallowing. “Hi, Merida Dunbroch. Pleasure ta meet ya.”

 

Hiccup shook her hand, frowning. “Er, hi. I'm Hiccup. This guy beside me is Ja—where is he?”

 

In fact, Jack was already busy hiding little crabs inside a pair of neglected sneakers. Hiccup sighed. He knew bringing him was going to be a bad idea. But he can be annoyingly persistent if he wants to. Even more annoying than usual, which is saying something.

 

“Jack can you not do that?” He hissed. Jack ignored him and shook the sneaker. The crab rattled inside like a cobra's tail. Merida rolled her eyes.

 

“Boys”, she said, leaning over to Rapunzel. Under her armpit was a pack of unopened white mallows. “Disnae have any manners. Why, if ma mother was here, she'd pinch his ears so hard he'd be crying like a baby. Did that to my friend once. Ended up crying on his ma's lap for three days.” Merida giggled, her scottish accent laid heavy on every word. She nudged at Rapunzel, but she only returned with a small headshake.

 

“That sounds.. horrible.” He frowned.

 

“Nae, was a dotey little roaster anyway.”

 

Hiccup spotted Jack's beaming white hairdo disappearing inside a wall of dark bush. He waved goodbye to the girls, and followed him inside. Rapunzel watched as he limped away. She couldn't help but think of how small he was beside her before. Nostalgia quietly welled up inside her, but she waved it away before it does any damage.

 

Sharp twigs pricked Hiccup's ankles as he waded inside the bush. He tackled the thick branches and delved deeper.

 

Finally, he found Jack standing underneath the sand. His feet only inches from the lapping waves. They were surrounded by bush. Hiccup could only see under the pale moonlight, he noticed a can of beer glistening white under his hand, ready to be tipped to the sea.

 

“What are you doing?” He said. That was when he saw the packs and packs of beer lying behind him. “What are you doing to all this beer?!”

 

Jack smirked, and held a finger to his lips, “Shh, shh I'm replacing it with water to see whose gonna act drunk. It'll be great!”

 

He bit his lip, let the rage bubble up inside him before imploding. “Are you insane?!” Hiccup cried.

 

“Aw come on it's just a joke. It'll be fun!”

 

“This is, this is a complete waste of money and alcohol that could be put to good use.” Hiccup marched towards the cans and collected them under his arm with a furious vigor. “You didn't even pay for this, you know, this is just stealing! Cold-hearted mindless stealing.”

 

Jack sighed, and followed Hiccup inside the bush. Hiccup lectured him the whole way, as he wrangled through the thick, dark branches holding a dozen cans under his arm. Thankfully, Jack has managed to tip out only one of them.

 

As they left, a small Asian girl with dark hair and bright, turqouise streaks ran towards them. She noticed the alcohol in the cooler was gone, and saw that Hiccup was holding all of them.

 

“What have you guys been doing?” She smiled a wide, pearly grin. For some reason, it sent a flutter of butterflies in Jack's stomach. He pursed his lips to keep from smiling back.

 

Hiccup replied, “Ask this guy here. All I did was take these from him, and go return them back to the ice box over there.” He sighed, and heaved the cans up. “Now, if you'll excuse me--”

 

“Oh I can help carry that!” She grabbed a handful from him. “ Thanks for returning them. Astrid told me she's going to speak to everyone soon. Oh by the way, my name's Tooth! I go to MI university, it's not damp and dark as everyone say. In fact, it's actually a perfectly healthy environment with a really high hygeniec standards. Did you know teeth are actually...”

 

And they were gone. He felt slightly irritated that it was _Hiccup_ who got to hang out with her. He could've just as easily been carrying those cans, and she could be spending her time walking with much more interesting company. But he consoled himself with the fact that the crab was still in that guy's shoes, any minute now someone would be screaming in agony, and he'd be in the back rolling over from laughter. Jack found himself watching as Tooth joined the crowd, a packet of beer under her arm. Her smile wide, and bright, almost like sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

“Everyone, everyone!” Astrid banged the cooler with barbaric strength. She stepped on it with one foot, and waved everyone for attention. The party had simmered down. Marshmallows were in short supply, and they had to cut them into small rations so there would be enough for later. Only one person wasn't given any more marshmallows. She stood smiling beside Rapunzel, her hands clasped behind her and her cheeks as bright and red as the curls on her head.

 

Fortunately Hiccup didn't tell the rest of the party Jack's plan. Instead, he told them he was a recovering alcoholic, and fell to his animalistic thirst for cold intoxicants. He told them Jack was very sorry, and that he'll try his best to control himself. They forgave him, but Jack still ended up standing red-faced, and as far away from Hiccup as possible.

 

“Okay guys it's time to shake things up. I've got a few people in the woods set up the Test Courage. Now you all know the rules. We hid a tiny yellow trophy inside. First one to find the trophy wins, and gets to dare the losing team to do _anything_.” There was a small murmur of interest in the party. Astrid continued, smug.

 

“Everyone goes in pairs! We put all your names in the hat. All you have to do, is pick one and that's who you'll be stuck with for the rest of the night. No give backs, no exchanges, no refunds.” She said this in a strong, serious, no-messing around town that put a quiver of intimidation on everyone.

 

Astrid added, “Oh, before I forget, some say those woods are _haunted_. There was a pair of teens once that wandered in there and never came back alive---”

 

“My grandpa wandered in there once, and he found a nickle.” A kid with long, blonde dreadlocks smiled, and chortled mindlessly at his own contribution. His twin beside him rolled her eyes.

 

“Tuffnut, please.” Astrid sighed, irritated. “Stop interrupting me, okay, I'm trying to deliver a speech.”

 

“Sorry.” He sniffed. “Wanted to add more to the story. You know, make it feel more real”

 

“Don't do that again, and by the way, it _is_ real I'm not just making this up.”

 

He shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

 

She ignored him and continued, “As I was saying, you and your partner have to work together to find this trophy, and bring it back in one piece. If you want to call it quits, use the whistle and one of us will find you. The only other thing we have for you is a flashlight, one for each pair. Other than that you're on your own. Questions?” It was more a demand than a request.

 

Tooth raised her hand, “What happens if one of us gets injured?” She played with her fingers, and gave a shy toothy grin.

 

Astrid shrugged, “Blow your whistle. Personally, I'd want to have at least one scar out of this. Makes things more interesting.”

 

The party had erupted into a nervous murmur. Everyone picked names off a black top hat that rested on a table beside the cooler. Astrid shoved past a group towards Hiccup, who was already making his way towards the hat.

 

“Hiccup!” She waved. Hiccup smiled in acknowledgement.

 

“Hey Astrid, nice speech.”

 

“Thanks. You know you don't have to do this. After last time I--”

 

He raised a hand to stop her, “I know what you're going to say, but it's fine I can handle this. I came here out of my own. Nothing like that's ever going to happen again. I promise.”

 

After a while, Astrid sighed. “Okay.” She said, and patted him on the shoulder. He left her and joined the crowd. Rapunzel edged towards Hiccup and nudged his shoulders. Her eyes were bright with terror and utter excitement.

 

“What do you think of the game?” She whispered. They were only a few kids behind the top hat. Hiccup shrugged.

 

“I don't know. It's new I guess, I uh, never done any of these things before. ” In truth, he'd done it three times. And at all of them, he felt like pissing his pants.

 

“It's kind of exciting, isn't it?”

 

“Yeah.” He forced a smile, “Exciting.”

 

Finally it was their turn to pick. Rapunzel told him to pick first, and he did. He reached inside the black hat, he felt the corners of the pieces of paper brush against his fingers. Finally, he picked one deep inside the pile and hoped and prayed it wasn't going to be someone annoying like Snoutlout.

 

He opened it, and only one name was scrawled in the middle. _Rapunzel_.

 

 _Oh god,_ he thought. Not an hour of smothering awkwardness in the woods with her, gods please no. He almost felt like putting it back in the top hat and pretended he never saw her name. But he knew he'd be subjected to Astrid's wrath if he did. He sighed, and turned towards her.

 

He was met by her grin. Open, and enthuasiastic. She was looking forward to it, to spending her time in the deep, dark woods with him. For a moment, Hiccup saw that same chubbby girl from his childhood. With the loud laugh that wobbled her chin like jelly after every joke. Slowly, he felt himself smiling back.

 

Jack pressed forward, knocking back a red-haired girl who threw venomous, Scottish profanities at him. He waved a brief 'sorry', before digging his arm inside the top hat. His knees was quivering from the excitement and he tried his best to hide it. Best save that energy for later. After all, it was still the name-picking part of the game.

 

He picked one by it's corner, and opened it as quick as he could. His insides felt like air. _Toothiana_.

 

Jack stopped himself from pounding his fist into the air, but he couldn't supress the wide grin on his face. Alone in the woods with her! All his luckiest moments couldn't compare to this!

 

He glided on to the outskirts of the crowd, where he spotted her sitting on a chair facing the beach. Jack made sure his hair was somewhat presentable, and slicked it back for extra measure. It sprang back as always. He decided to just leave it, and walked towards her.

 

“I don't know if I've introduced myself before, but the name's Jack Frost and according to the laws of the Test of Courage, we're now partners.”

 

She looked up from her thick shades and gave him a smile that sent him fluttering off into the heavenly corners of the world. Like most of the people in the party, she was wearing a swimsuit but the rest was hidden by a poncho that matched the color of the streaks in her hair. Jack tried not to oogle, but he couldn't help but notice she had very attractive legs.

 

“Oh! I guess Astrid didn't tell you but I withdrawed from the game. I decided to be one of the 'rescuers' in case anything goes bad instead. My mother's always told me I had good ears so I thought, if something goes bad then I can help.”

 

Jack felt like he'd been dropped on earth. “Bu—you know it's a very fun competition. You'll be missing out! Is there anything I can do to change your mind?”

 

“Nope.” She grinned. “I suggest you go ahead and pick another name. It was nice meeting you Jack Frost.” Then Tooth put her shades back on, cutting him off and leaving Jack standing there wide eyed and wondering what went wrong.

 

After a while, he decided to trudge back towards the tophat. The line had dwindled as most of the kids was paired up. He found the top hat, reached down and took the first paper he touched. The least he could hope was that it he wouldn't be paired up with someone fat, or annoying like Hiccup. He was still angry at Hiccup for what he did. He glanced up and saw he was hanging out with some blonde. Hopefully his partner.

 

He unravelled the paper and read the name. _Merida_

 

Who's Merida?

 

He called over to the party, “Anyone know who Merida is? Anyone?”

 

No one responded. After a while, a red-head came thundering towards him. “Aye! That's me!” She called back. Jack instantly recognized her as that Scottish girl from before.

 

“Oh no.” He groaned.

 

She stopped, recognizing him as that rude little kid from before. “Aw, no!” Merida cried.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

When at last it seemed like everyone had a partner, Astrid ordered the pairs to face the wall of trees that separated the woods from the beach. Inside was sharp branches, dark damp and endless. Some kids who had decided to take a swim earlier was quivering from the cold. The night came with a gentle breeze that ruffled the leaves and the trees. There was a silent unrest in the woods.

 

The pairs were in varying degrees of terror. There was the twins, who had unfortunately picked each other, uncharastically quiet and concentrated. Sweat dripped off their foreheads like water on a broken tap. Then there was Fishlegs who kept his eyes shut and was begging for his mommy. His partner, Elsa rolled her eyes at him, cursing herself internally for her unfortunate luck in the draw. And then there was Merida and Jack who were too busy bickering with each other on who gets to hold the flashlight to even _be_ scared.

 

Hiccup couldn't deny, his legs was shaking under his slippers. He remembered the last time he was in there, the only thing that he could see was the thick, brittly arms of the trees around him and the cover of the leaves. His partner had left him, running and screaming in a pile of mud, along with the whistle. Hiccup had to crawl himself out of the woods until he found another pair who blowed their whistle for him. Needless to say it was a terrifying experience.

 

Despite this, Hiccup turned towards her and asked, “Are you scared?”

 

She glanced towards him. Hiccup noticed a faint trembling on her bottom lip.

 

“Terrified.” She replied. He smiled sheepishly and looked straight ahead.

 

It was a strange urging. So small, so innocent like a little girl calling at the back of her head. The tips of her fingers twitched towards his. It was as if the distance between them had grown miles apart, and her only salvation was to hold his hand where it's safe, where it's familiar, before she gets swept into the tide. Slowly, her fingers crept to cover the 6 inches of space between them.

 

Seconds of agonising wait passed as the pairs waited for Astrid to blow the horn. Hiccup flexed his fingers, and gritted his teeth, preparing to face the darkness beyond. The moon had risen high above the clouds, full and bright. It's light was like silver silk that spilled itself across the sea. Far ahead, dark clouds loomed to cover the fullness of the moon.

 

Then Astrid blew her horn and the hunt was on. It bawled like a thousand cattle. The pairs were off, racing deep within the woods. Some, Merida and Jack specifically, were more particularly enthusiastic than others. They sprinted off towards the woods, glaring at each other as much as they can. A few needed encouragements and Astrid was only too happy to give. A few hard punches in the right direction, and the quivering contestants forced themselves off inside. Hiccup tottered behind Rapunzel, but he knew his limp wouldn't get him far. Thankfully, she was patient, and stopped frequently enough to make sure he was okay.

 

They came into a stop at a dark clearing. The woods covered hundreds and hundreds of acres of land. Because of this, a red tape surrounded the designated area to make sure none of the pairs stray too far. Astrid's family had the luck to inherit the land from one of her dying aunts back in high school and ever since then, it's been home to many years of _Test Of Courage_ 's.

 

The two had covered enough ground between the others so that all they could hear was the noise of the cicadas and each other's breaths. She walked ahead and looked around.

 

“So we're looking for something shiny.... something yellow, maybe?”

 

Hiccup nodded, “Yeah. It's probably like a tiny trophy. Usually placed in the middle of a stump or something.”

 

“Sounds easy. We better get looking, then?” They walked ahead, Rapunzel holding the light and shining it on every tree stump she could find. They walked in silence, and Hiccup felt the urge to scream. It was the kind of silence he had been afraid of, so still and heavy you could cut it with a bread knife.

 

If only one of them would say something, _anything_! He swears the awkwardness is crippling him, and he's already a cripple!

 

Finally, Hiccup bursted, “So, how was Germany?!” That came out a bit too desperate, but at this point he couldn't care less.

 

“It was great.” She replied mindlessly. A few more seconds of silence. Hiccup groaned, _kill me now!_

 

“Actually” She added, stopping and turning back towards Hiccup. “It was really nice. I had a hard time with the language and all, but everyone was so amazing. They taught me so many new things. I remember mentioning to them how much I love books, and then they took me out on _that_ day to a book fair. They bought me so many books that it ended up filling the whole trunk of the car!” Rapunzel laughed at this, and Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle as well. “Of course all the books were in German so I couldn't use any of them... But I never had a family like that. I'm not saying you weren't like that though.” Rapunzel looked up at him, then continued walking.

 

“Oh, really?” He asked, intrigued. “So I guess all those days squabling around in your backyard and playing tag has kept us close to your heart, huh?”

 

“You're always close to my heart, Hiccup.” She laughed, not looking back.

 

“Uh-huh.” Hiccup noted how thorough her search for the trophy was. How she double-checked each stump, peered in between every branch and made sure not to leave a tree untouched. “You know, you're really into the whole _Test Of Courage_ , thing.”

 

“Course I am. I've never done any of this before so I'm determined to win!” She turned around and pointed accusingly at Hiccup. “And you, Mr. Hiccup Haddock, should be too.”

 

“Well, tell that to the others. Most of them are probably using this game to make out in some secluded part of the woods.” He laughed.

 

“O-oh really..” Rapunzel blushed and dropped the conversation.

 

An awkward stillness hung between them again. Hiccup couldn't believe he mentioned that, sometimes he'd like to do the world a favour and punch himself in the head.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“We've scoured the woods for what—an hour or so? And _now_ you're telling me you have no idea where we're going?”

 

Merida scowled. “Don't be overdramatic! It's only been 20 minutes you numpty. It's not my fault you followed me, I never said I knew where I was going.”

 

“And you never said you didn't” Jack retorted.

 

They had stopped, exhausted in front of a stump in the middle of the woods. The sprinting from earlier left them hacking dry coughs and thirsting for water. To see who gets control of the flashlight, they decided to settle this with a race. Both of them hadn't realised how far they would stretch themselves to win a competition. Good thing Jack discovered he had pocketed a can of beer in his surfer shorts. They decided to take turns drinking it, Merida wiping the rim of the can as much as she can before drinking. It left them both a bit tipsy, but sufficiently dehydrated. For now.

 

“Argh!” She cried, raising her hands, “Cannot believe I get stuck with a no-good tumshie. I'd take that fat one from before any day.”

 

He frowned, “The feeling's mutual. I shouldn't have swapped and stayed with Tooth.”

 

Merida snorted, crossing her arms. “Tooth? The lass with the green streaks? Or was it blue?”

 

“Yes!” Jack cried, “That's the one. And before you say anything about her, I'll have you know she's probably a couple of years older, and frankly a couple of years more mature than you'd ever be.”

 

“And you're the shining example of maturity!”

 

“I'd guess, If I may, that you're probably what? 13-14?”

 

“16.” She snapped.

 

“Clearly too young to even compete with someone like Toothiana, or be in this game at all. Tell you what, I'll let you off the hook. Just run, find the beach, and call your mommy to pick you up, because you see, you're not even in the same league with us. Oh don't worry, I'll give you a picture of me holding the trophy. As a special reward.” He gave a smug grin, and walked deeper into the forest. Of course there was no need to mention that he was clearly only one year older than her. No need to give her that satistfaction.

 

He'd realised she hadn't spoken in a while, but decided to ignore it. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty though. Maybe he was too harsh? After all they'd only just met.

 

Suddenly, the flashlight had been snatched from under his hand.

 

“Hey!” He cried, whirling back to face her. She scowled at him, red-faced and puffing, the flashlight glared under her hand.

 

“Give me that--” He reached out to grab it, but she pulled her arm away. “No!” She cried, hugging it close to her. It shone on her face so that all you could see was the dark shadows underneath her eyes.

 

“If you wanted to make yourself look creepy and annoying, then congratulations you've succesfully done it.”

 

“Look _Jack_.” Merida spat the words like they were dirt. “You can act all high and mighty all you want. But we're still partners. And I'm staying with you! Even if I'd have to lug your scabby arse down the hill and I swear on my great-great grandpappy's brow I will., and that's that!”

 

With this, she marched forward with a new conviction.Occasionally, Jack would try to grab the light off her, followed by a series of 'please' and 'can I?' as charmingly as he can muster. But Merida would always swiftly swipe her hand away and or turn him down with a sharp 'No!'. Eventually he gave up and trudged behind her. Muttering to himself how insane this is and how she's being immature.

 


End file.
